The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Veronica, botanically known as Veronica sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Blue Explosion’. ‘Blue Explosion’ was developed through a cross conducted in the summer of 2006 between the female, an un-named proprietary Veronica sp. seedling (unpatented) and the male parent, an un-named proprietary Veronica sp. seedling (unpatented) in Haarlem, The Netherlands. ‘Blue Explosion’ was selected as a single plant in June 2007 and was first propagated in summer 2007 via softwood cuttings.
‘Blue Explosion’ has been propagated for approximately 4 generations via softwood cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via softwood cuttings in Haarlem, The Netherlands.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘Blue Explosion’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.